Violet Seas
by ShadowGirl017
Summary: A young woman's life shattered. When officers of the Navy searching for Jack Sparrow tear up the bar where she works, she is forced to help Jack escape. With nowhere else to go Violet is forced to sail with him on The Black Pearl, completely unaware of what Jack is running from. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: Violet

I suppose I should start at the beginning that is where most good stories begin. I wish I could tell you this

is a sweet, funny story that makes you fell warm and fuzzy inside. And I'll tell you right now it's not. This is about how I got mixed up with a pirate and nearly lost my life. But before I can tell you how I nearly died I must tell you how I got to that point. To tell the prelude as it were. This gets good I promise.

I was born and raised in Port Royal with only my mom as family and despite being dirt poor my mother gave me the best education she could. After she taught me how to read I quickly fell in love with books and found solace in words when my father died when I was a child. After that my mother would get me books whenever we had the money. Those moments were very far and few between. But while I drowned myself in the written word my mother drowned herself in rum. So as soon as I was old enough I was forced to find work.

My father's passing really didn't really affect me the way it did my mother since I was so young when he passed I don't remember him much. When my mother was actually sober she would always tell me I looked just like him with my long black hair and bright blue eyes that she swore glowed in the night. But she refuses to tell me anything else.

I worked all around Port Royal and when I wasn't working I had a small garden that I worked in. Having the garden helped to keep us fed when jobs became scarce. It made sense because as a child I was constantly scolded for playing outside in the dirt or even going outside to pick wildflowers rather than sitting inside and doing something more ladylike such as sewing. It was a difficult thing to find work and being a woman made it all the more difficult but I didn't have a choice especially because my mother was now constantly ill.

Now a young woman I bartend at bar that doesn't have a name as it's changed owners so quickly and so many times that it was never given a proper title. It's current owner however uses my femininity to his profit.

" _More money._ " he says. _"They will overpay a little beauty like yourself more often than you can imagine and whatever they overpay is your to keep."_

I considered myself lucky to have my job with with a boss as kind to let extra profit go home with his bartender. But I can recall times when I had to steal money and food to make ends meet. There is a reason why I have so many scars, carefully hidden underneath my shirt.

My typical attire is a simple low cut white shirt, covered in stains and worn from years of wear along with simple black pants and matching colored black boots that were worn nearly through.

Tonight the regulars were especially rowdy much to my dismay. Several men had already tried pulling me into their laps and I would have to break the bottle they were drinking out of over their heads to get them off.

From time to time pirates would wander in which often ended in a massive bar fight. As I would soon come to learn tonight was indeed one of those nights.

I wiped down the bar while patrons were in the middle of a round and did not require my attention. While I cleaned another rowdy lot came crashing in and it wasn't hard to tell they were pirates looking to spend some loot.

I absent-mindedly checked to make sure the pistol nearest me was loaded and ready. I kept three hidden and spaced apart underneath the edge of the bar depending on where I was. Partly for my protection and if a man tried to start a fight and I'm not in the mood to climb over the bar to knock him out.

Still despite the occasional pirate the wandered in and stirred things up this place was quiet especially after I shot a guy who decided he would try to sweet talk me into his bed. It was the same thing day in and day out and it was driving me mad, I couldn't stand it here anymore. I wanted to see the world and go out and explore.

"A bottle of rum, lass." I looked up to see where the voice came from and found the most exotic man to ever wander in here sauntering up to the bar with a seemingly drunken swagger along with another man with a graying beard. I raised an eyebrow but say nothing before grabbing a bottle and handing it over the counter. He begins to walk away but I'm not inclined to let him get away.

"Oi." I call out. He turns and throws several shillings on the bar before continuing his walk at least five more then what I would have normally charged him. I shrugged and put the usual cost in the money box and kept the rest. Maybe I will be able to get some new boots.

As I put the money away he settles in a back table with the man he came in with. The pair remained within my eyesight which gives me the chance to study the more outlandish of the two. He had bronze skin most likely from years at sea. His raven dreds were decorated with all manner of beads and other trinkets leaving me to wonder how much of the world this man had seen.

A bottle being broken on the other side of the room interrupts my thoughts. A sigh barely escapes my lips before the whole bar is engulfed in a massive fight. I duck just as a bottle brushes the top of my head before smashing into the wall behind me. I flatten my back against the bar and reach above me for one of my pistols and check to make sure it is loaded and gratefully it was.

Risking a bottle or bullet to the head I peek over the bar to find the small space dominated by madness. Whatever set them off tonight must have been bad. They had even begun smashing bottles, chairs, and anything else that was breakable. And of course on top of this mess, the boss had decided I could run the place alone tonight despite having knowledge of multiple ships being docked here right now.

Suddenly as if that weren't enough some bloody Navy officers came bursting in smashing the bars' new front door in the process no doubt after the pirates that came in earlier in the evening. With this the man who asked me for rum and his aging friend snuck behind the bar with me.

"Ye wouldn't happen to know another way out would you lass?" I paused before asking my own question.

"They are after you two aren't they?"

He nods and reveals the P branded on his arm.

"Pirate." I murmur and as I speak I realize who he is. "Your Jack Sparrow."

He frowns a bit much like a child when upset. "Captain Jack Sparrow Darlin." The older man snorts in response my statement which was appearing to be a foolish choice of words.

I rolls my eyes and begin to creep to the edge of the bar peeking around to find the place is a lost cause to the brawl in progress. I motion to Jack and his now apparent crew member to follow me knowing that no one was likely to see us as the officers attempted to end the fight. " _Good luck_." I thought.

While the officers have their backs turned turned to us I seize the opportunity and bolt for the back door and into a narrow alley. I shut the door quietly so as not to alert the men inside. Jack begins to walk towards the dock which is a short distance away. There was mischief in his onyx eyes it was almost as if he enjoyed getting into trouble. "So what will you do now? Ye certainly cannot return to work after helping a notorious pirate such as myself escape." He said pointing at himself. His tone was alarmingly serious for such such an odd man so he caught me off guard. But I did not get a chance to answer as a small patrol coming around the corner caught us in their sight.

"Cap'n!" Jack's crew member alerts us to their presence.

Jack grabs my wrist and takes off down the street with me half running half stumbling to keep up. "Ye can come with us love, but I can't guarantee your safety." he shouts over the sound of bullets now sailing past our heads.

"I think my safety is in question either way." I reply daring a look behind us to see the soldiers on our heels. When I look back ahead I see we are nearing the docks and in the night I see a ship that I once thought was a legend, a ship with black sails. The Black Pearl which was as we raced towards it was already leaving port.

"Oi." Jack shouts and the crew throws two lines out to us. "Hold on." He commands before grabbing my waist and the rope at the same time. I barely have time to get a fistful of his shirt before we are hoisted into the air and onto the deck.

The older man hits the deck next to me with Jack right behind me. "Welcome aboard miss." Jack says with a toothy grin.

"Miss Violet." I reply quietly my shyness beginning to take it's hold on me.

Jack steps forward now in a black jacket and tricorn hat. "Mister Gibbs." He addresses the man who ran through Port Royal with us. "Miss Violet shall be a guest and remain unharmed while in our care." Gibbs looked as if he wanted to faint.

"It's awful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir." Gibbs says fearfully.

"Nonsense Gibbs." Jack waves him off. "All hands weigh anchor make way for Tortuga." Jack commands and the crew scatters.

I wander over to the rail to see Port Royal disappearing behind us. "I'm afraid ye most likely will be unable to return here Darlin." Jack says as he joins me. I shake my head slightly.

"Jack, I've lived here my whole life there. I want to see the world. To go out and explore and do what I want when I want." He turned to me then.

"You sound like a pirate already." He says with a hint of pride.

I look back out at the sea and the setting sun which had interestingly enough had turned the sea a deep violet. I turn to my right and face him. "Tortuga?"

He nods and that childish grin returns. "Tortuga."

 **A/N: So I'm back with a new story I'm horrible with updates but I will do my best to post on a regular basis.**

 **This story is dedicated to to very amazing authors, Sleepy Lotus and M. S. Arora who really did inspire this story and are still driving the imagination behind it. Please go check them out! I would love reviews but please no flames they just hurt and don't do me and good as an author. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tortuga

"Bloody monkey!" I shout as that wretched undead monkey runs past me with my belt and pistol. He races up the stairs past Jack who doesn't pay the monkey any mind. I march up to the wheel where Jack is standing and grab his pistol out of his belt.

"Oi!" I ignore Jack's objection as I spot the monkey trying to climb to the crow's nest where he likes to hides my things. Without any fanfare I quickly aim and fire. My shot hits it's mark and the monkey hits the deck and drops my belt. He skitters away as I toss Jack's pistol back to him and storm down the stairs to claim my prize before that monkey can.

I quickly put it on and check my own pistol to make sure the powder was still dry and fortunately it was. While I was busy with that I didn't hear Jack come down the stairs behind me.

"Excellent shot Darlin' it would seem ye haven't taken too kindly to him." I find his comment amusing and give him a look that says he should know.

His expression then becomes one of puzzlement before Gibbs approaches us. "Aye the lass can shoot but she's not too bad with a sword either." Gibbs holds up his hands which were covers in shallow scrapes from our sparring matches.

Night fast approached so I retired to what was now my cabin. A cabin that Gibbs had given up so I wouldn't have to sleep below deck with the crew, and I quickly made the small space my own. However the only thing I'd changed was there was now stacks of books everywhere, making the already small space even smaller. Some had been won from fallen ships, and some were actually rewards from Jack for progressing with my sword fighting. He was an odd man indeed. I think part of the reason he gives me books is because I told him I left my entire collection behind when I was forced to flee from Port Royal.

I put the book I'm reading down and douse my lamp. Before I know it sleep has claimed me but, like most nights it's hold does not last. After a few hours a nightmare disturbs my sleep and I wake with a start.

I quickly calm my breathing but my heart still pounds against my chest, so I pull on my worn boots and head outside to clear my head. It's a clear night with with a full moon and the sea breeze is cool and gentle. I run my fingers through my hair and close my eyes, letting the sea calm me.

"It's a bit late Violet shouldn't ye be trying to rest?" Jack questions as he approaches with a bottle of rum in his hand. I wave his question off, not willing to answer.

He seems a bit more off than usual, but I blame it on the half empty bottle of rum in his hand.

Not wanting to discuss why I was up at this hour I brush past him towards and my cabin, but not before taking his bottle of rum. And, for the first time since we met, I hear no objections from him as I quietly close my door.

The next thing I remember is hitting the floor with Jack standing over me, the pounding in my head the only indication of how much I drank last night. "We've docked in Tortuga, lass." He says before turning and walking out, leaving me to ready myself for the day.

Jack becomes a tour guide as we walk around what Tortuga had for a market, where I pick up a new gun and finally a proper sword. I also also get a small satchel and, of course, some more books.

After Jack manages to pull me away from a small book shop, which is no small feat, he begins to guide me to a bar where Gibbs and the others are supposed to be. As we walk a red head begins to walk towards us.

"Scarlett!" Jack says as he walks towards her and away from me. Only to earn a slap across the face. The woman storms off and Jack turns to look at me while I'm covering my face with my hands. "I don't think I deserved that."

A chuckle escapes my throat to which Jack frowns. Before we can continue a blonde walks up. "Giselle." Jack addresses her.

"Who is she?" She demands, looking at me.

"What?" Jack replies. Like the first woman the blonde slaps him across the face and storms off.

"Am I to suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" I ask him.

"No I may have deserved that one." He says. I can't help but laugh and he gives me his childish grin.

We finally reach the bar without any further incident. Once inside we grab some drinks and track down Gibbs and the crew. To my surprise we only find Gibbs who informs us the rest of the crew had run off to the brothel.

We had a few drinks and swapped and few stories and overall we hadn't encountered any issues. How quickly that would change. After a few hours a few men walk up our table. " _Here we go."_ I thought. Jack tells me to go pay our tap, clearly he didn't want me involved in this, for whatever reason was running through his head.

As I walk I begin to pick up on Jack's conversation with the other pirate. "You still owe me money, Sparrow." The man says.

"Which has been paid." Replies Jack who was trying to inch away from him and towards the door.

I had heard enough. I settle up with the bartender, march over to the opposing pirate and put my new gun to his head. Which proves to be a mistake. As soon as I do a few of his crew grab me and one strikes me over the head.

Unfortunately for me I am not rendered unconscious. My vision blurs and I become dizzy and can barely hear. My body hits the ground and I hear my name a few times but that is all I can understand.

"Although this little thing would pay off your debt nicely." The man says as he chases Jack around the room, the pair sword fighting all the while. All I can see is Jack's new friend pointing what appears to me as a blurry finger at me.

"She's not for sale, mate." Comes Jack's terse reply. He says something else but another wave of dizziness hits me and I fail to understand the rest.

I feel on my belt for my gun and I'm rewarded with a cool hilt. I am not about to become a bargaining chip and I am certainly not helpless. Standing proves to be even more of a challenge than searching my belt which is already a challenge within itself. Somehow I locate Jack's new friend and take a shot hoping I that I don't hit Jack himself or Gibbs.

Despite my disorientation my shot miraculously hits it's mark. That monkey was indeed proving to be excellent target practice. Finally my vision clears and I'm able to walk with help. Gibbs aids me back to The Pearl and I collapse onto my bed shortly after. However I am allowed no rest as Jack enters a short time later with alcohol and a rag.

I try to slap him but I become dizzy once again and nearly fall out of bed. "Easy love unless ye want to make that gash of yours worse." His words force me to stop resisting. I touch my head where I was struck and my hand comes away covered in blood. I could've never guessed I was bleeding.

I slowly sit myself up, running my fingers through my hair. I was struggling to keep my eyes open but a sharp burning pain in my wound effectively eliminates any thoughts of sleep. I hiss through my teeth in response and Jack stops. "I'm sorry Violet but if ye don't clean it, it's certain it will become infected." He says as gently as a pirate can. I glare at him with my piercing blue eyes.

A number of threats later Jack finally finishes with my cut. "C'mon lass let's go get a bottle of rum." I can't help but smile he could be so simple minded but be able to get himself out of anything simply by striking a deal. Jack Sparrow would forever vex me and and to no end at that. He guides me downstairs to the rum cellar. After unlocking the door and hanging the keys on a nearby hook he begins to search for a bottle. He stops and looks at what appears to be an empty space on the shelf with a rather disgusted look. He moves on but since he has the only lantern I'm left to wonder what he saw.

He locates a bottle only to find it open. Sand pours out as we hear a voice from the shadows. "Time is running out Jack." It says causing Jack to drop the bottle which shatters on the floor. I jump back a little as Jack begins moving towards the voice.

Jack's lantern reveals an older man with barnacles and other sea life stuck to him. "Bootstrap, Bill Turner?" Jack whispers in disbelief.

Bootstrap smiles "You look good Jack." he says says as a small amount of water flows from his mouth. At that moment I felt the need to run to my cabin, lock the door, and hide in the corner. If only listened to my own intuition.

 **A/N: yes I'm back. I must admit I listened to a lot of OneRepublic when Iwrote this XD. Thank you to Sleepy Lotus and M. S. Arora for their reviews and support much love! Everyone else please review too I love reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pelegostos

"Is this a dream?" Jack's asks. I shake my head in return.

"Knowing you most likely not." I reply there's a slight shake in my voice.

"I thought not if it were we'd have rum." He says as he sets the lantern down and offers me a seat on the nearest barrel which I take. As I sit Bootstrap offers Jack a bottle which he has to roughly remove from Bootstrap's hand.

"You got the Pearl back I see." Bootstrap addresses Jack, he glances at me as if I had something to do with it. I pull my legs to my chest I could be so tough men wouldn't look at me or, I was so shy you thought I have never left my home.

"I had some help." Jack says as he brushes off the neck of the bottle before taking a swing. "Your son." He finishes. It was obvious to me he was drawing the older pirate's attention off me, and I would quickly learn why.

A name that both clearly know. "William, so he ended up a pirate after all." Bootstrap seemed disappointed, but I suppose becoming a pirate is the last thing any parent wants for their child.

I give Jack a questioning look. "I will tell you later Violet." He whispers in my ear. I nod and shiver, it was a bit chilly down here at least for me.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Jack asks.

"He sent me." Bootstrap replies. Jack seems confused. "Davy Jones."

A squeak escapes me before I can cover my mouth. Everyone knows the legend of Davy Jones, but I could have never imagined all those stories were true.

"So he shanghaied you into service then?" I can barely hear Jack. Why was Jones after Jack? What the hell did Jack do to cause Jones to hunt him for him? A million more questions raced through my mind in that moment. Questions only Jack Sparrow could answer.

"I chose it. I'm sorry for my part in the mutiny against you, Jack." Came the old man's reply. I shiver again and, knowing my luck I was taking ill.

Bootstrap went on to explain what Jack's mutinous first mate did to him after they marooned Jack on some desolate island the first time. As he explained he grabs a small animal and eats it which earns a grimace from Jack and myself.

"I was unable to move nor die Jack. I told myself if there was any chance of escaping this fate I would take it. I would trade anything" Bootstrap continues to explain. A desperate man will do desperate things if pushed and this man was living proof.

Jack walks around a beam and speaks. "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment."

Jack suddenly finds himself face to face with Bootstrap. "You made a deal with him too, Jack." Bootstrap says.

"What?" I finally speaking for the first time and Jack's expression wills me to be silent.

"You best tell her at some point Jack, she should at least have knowledge of what she's been dragged into." The old man looks pointedly at me and I shrink back a bit.

"He raised the Pearl from the depths for you and 13 years you've been her captain." Bootstrap resumes his conversation with Jack.

"Technically-" Jack begins to try and weasel his way out once again.

"You won't be able to talk yourself out of this one, Jack." Bill Turner interrupts Jack's response. "One soul, bound to crew 100 years on his ship."

I covered my mouth at this. I knew this ship was Jack's world but to think he would go to such lengths. I shouldn't have been surprised.

"The Flying Dutchman already has a captain so-" Jack is once again interrupted by Bootstrap.

"Then it's the locker for you! Jones' leviathan will find you and drag you and the Pearl back to the depths."

"Dear God." I whisper. I sneeze then, confirming my suspicions that I had caught cold.

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack asks without taking his eyes off of me.

"I already told you Jack. Your time is up, he comes now. Drawn with hunger to the man who bears the black spot."

Bootstrap appears to place something in Jack's hand. After he removes his hand a horrid black spot grows on Jack's hand.

Bootstrap disappears when Jack and I look up again. After Jack rouses the crew for what ends up being nothing and subsequently losing his hat, I finally manage drag him up to his cabin.

"Alright Jack you have a lot of explaining to do." I'm done with being kept in the dark. Another sneeze keeps me from demanding anything more from Jack and he seems oddly concerned by it.

He begins to guide me towards the door. "I will tell you everything later, love you need rest." He says touching my cut gently causing me a slight amount of pain. I relent and drag my exhausted body to my cabin and I was asleep as soon as I hit my bed.

Banging drums and chanting wake me this time but this time I'm surrounded by a savage tribe whose name currently escapes me. Having fallen asleep in a different place I'm extremely bewildered and confused. I sit up from the ground and move to stand when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Easy Darlin." He whispers softly.

I stay where I am and shift to look at him. His face is painted causing me to touch my own revealing it to be painted as well. "So this is your plan to escape Davy Jones then?" I ask quietly, the tribe appeared to be watching us intently.

Jack shouts something at them in another language and they scatter. "So a tribe really did make you their chief." I murmur. He nods.

"That they did. This was the only place I thought we could hide clearly It's proving to be a mistake." I frown, confused so Jack elaborates.

"They believe I'm a god in human form and they intend to roast me and release me from this body. As for what they intend to do with you I have no idea. When they captured the crew I gained the inclination they believed you were also some kind of god.

"We have to escape soon then." I muse. At that moment a patrol returned with someone tied to a pole. He appears to be a young man still coming to from sleep darts. He looks up and seems to reconize Jack. "Jack? Jack Sparrow? It's me Will, Will Turner." The man says still half dazed. Jack rises and gestures for me to join him.

I rise and follow him as he appears to look Will over. Will looks directly at Jack's compass. "Jack the compass I need it Elizabeth is in danger and is facing the gallows." Will says to Jack. This causes Jack to stop before he walks over to a tribe member and begins to speak to him. After a moment of this they begin to shout and carry Will away while Will demands to know what he told them.

Later that day the tribe begins to build a fire to which Jack orders them to get more wood. I begin to realize they are all distracted with this task when Jack grabs my wrist and pulls me to a nearby bridge. "Where are we going?" I ask him.

He give me my favorite childish grin. "We are escaping love."

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait but school got hetic and I go on vacation in a few weeks so updates will be slow. Thanks for the reviews and as always much love to Sleepy Lotus for her advice and support! Keep the reviews coming I do love to read!**


End file.
